Crystalize this
by ssj5goten
Summary: Johan is thinking about the events in the other dimension just when Syrus knocks on the door to say there will be an announcement. maybe johan x OC no yaoi


**Crystalize this**

Notes: This takes place in the 3 months Jaden/Judai is absent after they returned from the other dimension. I'll use the Japanese names for Judai and Johan because I like the Japanese names better. Judai will not appear in the first few chapters.

There will be some duels in the story but the story is not focussed on the duels and they won't take too long.

Also if Johan is talking about his family he is talking about crystal beast cards.

**Chapter 1: A new face**

**Johan's room**

" I don't know what I should do anymore. I made a lot of new friends this year, but I also became overwhelmed with darkness and hurt a lot of people.I don't think I could handle to go trough that again. I even hurt my own family and let them become evil too. They won't even come to me as duel spirits anymore.

And Judai didn't even come back. Where is he?"

There was a knocking noise on the door.

"Who is there?"

"It's Syrus. You have to come to school they have a big announcement to make."

"I'll be there soon."

_What could that announcement be_. He thought.

**Duel academy**** afternoon **

Everybody went quiet when chancellor Sheppard came in.

"As you all know I have a big announcement to make, but first I'd like to introduce you to a new student. Come on up Malon"

A girl came to the chancellor. She had long full red hair, blue eyes, and pointy ears and an obelisk blue outfit.

"Hello everybody I'm Malon from Destiny academy and I was transferred here because the school court thought I could learn much more here."

_She is kinda cute_. Johan thought.

"Now that we have introduced you go take a seat with the rest of the students so I can go on with the announcement said the chancellor.

"We're going too have a duel tournament!' But that's not all because this one will be a tag team tournament."

"I'll explain the rules of this tournament right now so listen carefully.

Teams will be picked at random from the computer so there will be no cheating by putting the best duelists with the best.

You will have a grand total of 8000 life points together so don't go off fighting yourself and help you partner or you won't survive for very long.

You can use magic and trap cards to protect your partner and you can tribute your partners monsters but if they have no monsters and are attacked you can't defend with your own monster. This is single elimination so if you lose once you're out and you have to duel once a day otherwise you will be disqualified. If you have anymore questions you can ask any teacher about it. That will be it for the rules the computer will have made a selection by now so let's take a look."

"First up Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry."

"I'm glad I'm with someone I know Syrus said."

"I could have done worse Hassleberry sighed."

"Next will be Alexis Rhodes and Atticus Rhodes."

"This could be fun with you Atticus."

"We will be the perfect duelling pair."

"O brother Alexis sighed."

"Axel Brodie and Jim Crocodile Cook."

"This is perfect mate."

"Right you are soldier."

"Chazz Princeton and Aster Phoenix."

_Atleast I have someone worthy of being my partner_ Chazz thought.

_Too bad I don't have someone worthy of being my partner_ Aster thought.

"Johan Anderson and Malon"

_I don't know what to expect from this girl._

"Well I hope you are good." Malon said with a smile.

Chancellor Sheppard kept calling teams and after it was done it was already night.

"So that will be all get a goodnight rest the tournament starts tomorrow."

Everybody went back to their rooms to sleep.

_Johan was standing in a desert field and in front of him he saw his crystal beasts._

_Amber mammoth: we cared for you_

_Amethyst cat: we protected you_

_Emerald tortoise: you were never alone_

_Cobalt eagle: we were your friends_

_Sapphire Pegasus: we were your family_

_Topaz tiger: but you threw it all away_

_Ruby carbuncle: ……_

_Slowly they transformed into advanced crystal beasts._

_Johan: no I didn't mean too, it wasn't my fault, the darkness consumed me._

_All crystal beasts: and so it will consume us!_

_All crystal beasts suddenly attacked Johan and then.._

**Johan's room morning**

"Hey Johan are you there Malon shouted."

"What? It was all a dream?"

"Malon what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you we have to go duel remember?

"Ofcourse I'll be there in a sec"

As he came out of his room:

"Johan you play crystal beast right? I heard it from some students and it seems you are pretty good."

"Yeah I play crystal beasts alright and I will never play anything else. They are my family and we always work together no matter what. They are also 1 of a kind."

"a family? I never thought someone could be a family with their cards."

"So what do you play then?"

"You'll just have to wait and see right?" She said as she smiled.

"But we have to duel so let's go to the duel court okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

**Duel court**

Once in the duel court they could find a match with ease because it was full of duelists and they were challenged by two Slifer reds.

"We're Bart and Bob and we've never lost a tag duel before _but that could be because we've never played one._ So let's see if you two can do it.

"Fine we'll show you what we got right Malon?"

"Ofcourse."

All four: Duel!

"I'll start" Said bob as he drew his cards.

"I'll play mystic tomato in defense mode. That's all"

"My turn." Johan said

"I'll play emerald tortoise in defense mode and that's it."

"If you won't do anything I will. I set 5 cards facedown and end my turn.

"It's my turn and I'll finish it with this one." Malon said.

Bob,Bart,Johan: WHAT?!

"I'll play card destruction so everybody discard their hands and draw new cards. Now I play crystal blessing.

"But how…" Johan looked shocked.

"I'll tell you all about it later but first we've got a duel to win."

"I bring back crystal beast Sapphire Pegasus and crystal beast Sapphire Pegasus.

"You have two?! This is getting really wierd"

"Yes now just stay quiet for a while. I play another crystal blessing and bring back crystal beast Amber Mammoth and crystal beast Topaz Tiger. And now I play crystal abundance so all our field will be destroyed and I get crystal beasts back based on the total of cards that were destroyed on my opponents side of the field. And I count six. Ofcourse I can only bring back five because I don't have more space but that's more than enough to finish you off.

So come back crystal beast Sapphire Pegasus, Sapphire Pegasus, Amber Mammoth, Topaz Tiger, and cobalt eagle. Attack bob directly."

Yeah we won she shouted in happiness.

"I can't believe we were defeated in one turn." Both Bob and Bart sighed.

"So Malon tell me how did you get those crystal beast cards?"

"Well...

**Please review and tell me what you think.**** And it will get better on the way this was just a prologue.**

**Don't you just hate cliffhangers :P **


End file.
